Big Time Monkey
by DBZstories1989
Summary: How will the guys react to Carlos bringing a monkey to their apartment? Read and find out! REVISED/EXTENDED! R&R!


**Big Time Rush in:**

**Carlos Brings A Monkey Home**

**Written By: Dillon Shotts a.k.a. DBZstories1989**

**This is my first fanfic on this site, so bare with me! I will be writing more stories in the near future! Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

One day, in Palm Woods, Carlos sat in his beanbag chair, feeling bored of his handheld PSP. He put the game system down on the counter, once he finished playing with it.

Sighing, he says to himself, "I'm... So... BORED!"

He tries to think of what else to do, besides playing video games and texting his band mates. All James did was talk about how messed up his hair was or how he needed more hairspray.

As for Kendall, he is always busy with his girlfriend, Jo. Every time Carlos texted him, the same response would be, "Talk later - busy w/ girlfriend."

Logan talked a lot about science, technology and even history. The history part really bored Carlos to death and Logan always wondered why. The latino boy thinks of him as a brainiac, who is obsessed with computers and science.

Carlos decides to watch the television. He starts flipping through the channels and finds all of them boring. He ends up watching the Animal Planet channel. The program was all about monkeys and how they live their lives in the wild. It gave him an idea.

"That's it!" Carlos says out loud. "Man, why didn't I think of this before?"

With that, he hurried quickly out the apartment door, grabbing the car keys and his jacket.

One hour later, Carlos slowly walks in the door, holding an adorable monkey. The other guys are shocked and surprised to see him holding one. They kinda don't know what to say about the whole idea of having monkey live in their apartment.

"Uhh...Carlos?" Kendall managed to say. "Why are you holding a monkey in your arms?"

"Well...you see...I got bored, so...I bought him from the pet store! How cool is that?" Carlos answers.

"YOU DID WHAT? Don't you remember the time we encountered one?"

***FLASHBACK***

"He's throwing bananas at us!" Carlos said.

"I thought this plan would work!" Logan said in a panic.

Both Kendall and James were shielding themselves from incoming yellow fruit. Even Gustavo and Kelly were trying to take cover.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad, right?" Carlos asked.

"WRONG! Do you have any idea how hard taking care of a monkey is, Carlos? Really." Kendall answered.

"Umm, no?"

"Exactly!"

"I agree! It _is_ hard to care for a monkey!" Logan agreed, knowing how hard it would be.

"Are you sure about that, Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Dude, trust me! I've done a lot of research on monkeys! In fact, I read an 800-page book about them."

"Alright, tell me about them. I'm interested!"

"Well, they smell! Ow!" James said, getting hit in the arm, by Logan, afterwards.

Logan explains everything to Carlos about monkeys and he tells the dangers of living with them.

"...and if you are not giving them enough attention, they will turn against you! Do you understand what I'm saying? Do you?" Logan asked him.

"Wow, I never thought of them that way before! Are you sure about this or are you making it up?"

"I'm telling you the truth! Why would I lie?"

"I don't know!" Carlos shrugged.

All of a sudden, what the two don't realize is that the monkey is running rampant, destroying everything in his path. The boys scramble to stop him from destroying anything else, to no avail.

The monkey tackles Logan and runs to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. He pulls almost everything out of it and throws everywhere. He squirts the ketchup at them, despite their protests not to. They are all covered in the red liquid. How will Kendall explain it to his mother?

"Great! Now what are we going to do?" Kendall asks.

"We'll have to call animal control!" Logan replies.

But, to their surprise, the monkey had already destroyed the only phone in the apartment. They're cell phones were confiscated for staying out too late, which was past their bedtime.

"Or we could catch him and put him in the cage I got him!" Carlos suggested .

They all attempted to capture the little monster. Kendall thought he caught him, but it was Katie's stuffed monkey. Carlos tried capturing him, but he steals his helmet. Logan tried, but failed.

As soon as James tried, the monkey jumps out the window, leaving a mess behind...

Mr. Bitters is going to kill them when he finds out about the window and bringing a monkey to their apartment.

**Two Hours Later...**

"What happened here?" Ms. Knight asks.

"Nothing..." they answered.

Mrs. Knight turned her head towards the and gasped when she saw a monkey going on a rampage, while Mr. Bitters and Animal Control trie to catch it.

"Mom," Kendall started. "I can expl-"

"BOYS! What were you thinking?! Who is responsible for this?!" Mama Knight screeched.

The boys pointed towards Carlos.

She gasped the second time that afternoon.

"Carlos Antonio Garcia! You are in a lot of trouble, young man! I'm calling your parents!"

"I'm sorry!" Carlos whimpered. His lips started quivering in a pout, hanging his head in shame.

Mama Knight's demeanor changed when she saw that look on his face. She just hates seeing him like that. She always feels guilty about making him cry from guilt.

So, she pulled him into a hug and said, "It's okay, Carlitos... I would never stay mad at you!"

"R-Really?"

"Really," Mama Knight smiled, pulling away. "Okay, boys! Help me clean this up!"

The boys nodded their heads, getting to work.

They were all tired out by the time they were done cleaning the whole entire apartment Luckily, Mama Knight let them off the hook, just this once. Next time, she would take away their video games and internet access.

**One Week Later...**

Carlos came into the apartment with a tiger. The others boys turned their attention towards him, noticing the ferocious animal from Africa. Kendall, Logan and James were bewildered by what they saw.

"Hi, guys," Carlos said, as if it was nothing.

"Oh no," Kendall started. "You did not just-"

The tiger began to growl. They all screamed when they were attacked. Seconds later, he ran out of the apartment.

"BOYS!"

Uh oh, the boys thought.

**The End**


End file.
